And Off to The Bahamas We Go!
by amberrox
Summary: Nina and the gang head off to a place of their dreams, the Bahamas.  They are all very excited.  Little does the gang know, they are about to face the most dangerous, the deadliest, and the most intense mystery of their lives.  Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**And Off to the Bahamas We Go!**

Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction and it is about House of Anubis. Please read it and review it, and tell me how to improve it. The pairings are: Nina/Fabian/Joy (love triangle), Mick/Mara/Jerome (love triangle), Alfie/Amber, and Patricia has a secret crush on Jerome. And any time I put a little * next to a sentence, then you know that there will be a preview of the outfit on my profile.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis, and all the places I use in here except for the Bahamas is pure imagination. Please don't copy my plot, because I've worked on it for a long time.

ENJOY!

-amberrox :)  
>_<p>

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

**Nina's POV**

It was 8:00 in the morning on Saturday and I just got out of bed. I pulled on my dressing robe and decided to go get some breakfast in the dining room. Everyone one except Amber was already awake. Trudy was pouring everyone some orange juice. She saw me and said, "Oh, Nina! You're awake! Finally. Sweetie, will you please wake Amber? Victor has some exciting news to tell us!" I looked around curiously, and Fabian shrugged at me. I could tell none of them knew what the surprise was.

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and reached our room. When I was inside, I saw Amber standing next to her closet. I shouted, "Amber! Hurry up, Victor has a surprise!" Amber looked at me. "Victor? Surprise? I bet he's gonna make us all clean the toilets." But after that, she did hurry up and she got dressed into a nice morning outfit*.

By the time we were downstairs, everyone was already sitting on the couches, waiting to hear the news. "Amber! You're here." Amber's boyfriend, Alfie patted the spot next to him and Amber happily sat down. I sat down next to Fabian. Joy glared at me jealously on Fabian's other side. Everyone knew Joy had a crush on Fabian, but Fabian was still my boyfriend. He liked me more.

Victor walked in and we all became silent. "Because you are always interfering with my plans and my research, I've decided to ship you away to the Bahamas for the rest of this term. This will not be considered a vacation, instead an educational trip. Trudy will be accompanying you lot. You will all be leaving in precisely 24 hours, and tomorrow at 8:30, I will expect you all to be at the airport. Now pack up." With that, Victor turned on his heel and walked out the den.

Amber squealed excitingly. "Nina! You should have woken me up earlier, this is the best news I have heard in days! I am going to pack right now! Should I bring my blue little skirt or my pink one? Maybe I should bring both. You never know what might happen in the Bahamas!" She squealed again and skipped back into our room excitedly.

I turned to Fabian. We both smiled shyly at each other. "Oh my gosh, Fabian, I can't believe we're going to the Bahamas! I've dreamed of going there all my life, and finally we get a chance to go! But I should pack up. I'll see you at lunch later." I kissed his cheek and followed Amber back up into our room. I could see Joy shooting daggers at my back. I thought to myself, she' just jealous she's not the chosen one. It was extremely obvious Joy still liked Fabian, so I decided to just ignore her and have the time of my life at the Bahamas.

I knew we still had a month left of our school term, so we had to pack a lot of clothes. I decided to fold everything neatly into my lavender suitcase. Because I didn't bring a lot to Anubis house from America, I could fit everything into my only suitcase. Amber, on the other hand, couldn't fit everything into even 4 bright pink suitcases! "Amber," I sighed, "Do you have to bring all this stuff? We can surely wash our clothes there. You don't have to bring all those clothes. Why did you even bring eight pink dresses?"

"Nina, Nina, Nina" Amber tutted, "Don't you know anything? You see, this dress is fuchsia, and this one over here is peach. That one's my favourite, it's a light baby pink, and that one's magenta. Can't you see, Nina, they may all be pink, but they're different shades of pink. Now, don't come crying to me if you don't have enough clothes." I rolled my eyes and walked over to Patricia, Mara, and Joy's room to see how they were getting along in their packing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (again): So? How is the first chapter? Please please please review my story. Any improvements I can make? Should I upload short chapters often, or long chapters once in a while. Also, I am not really the type of person who says "I will only upload after 5 reviews", but I will dedicate the next chapter to the first two reviewers, they will have a special guest appearance. Who wants to guess what happens on the flight there? Who will Mara choose? And what happens to Patricia, the only girl who is not part of any relationship in the house? Also, please feel free to suggest different plots. Who knows, I might use one of yours! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it. So right now, I am at school, in my computer technology class, and the teacher really doesn't care what we do. So I am going to update my story! The first two reviewers were LilyFierros and Starlight151, so they will guest star in the story. LilyFierros(Lily) will be the pilot and Starlight151(Star) will be a friend Joy makes on the flight. If I like these characters, I might also keep them in further chapters. Also, I've decided to also let Skylar of Hufflepuff be in the story, because I don't have enough characters :P Skylar (Sky) will be the woman who owns the hotel that they stay at(might not appear in this chapter). And thanks guys, for all the reviews. Keep them rolling in! Anywho, let's get started! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HOA, Vans, and any of the other brands/places mentioned beneath. **

**-amberrox (BTW, the amber in my name has absolutely no reference to the Amber in HOA. Amber's my given name :P )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Flight<strong>

**Nina's POV**

RING! I heard my alarm clock ring. Amber who was next to me rolled over in her bed and muttered, "Turn it off, Nina." It was already 6 am, and we had to get to the airport by 7:30. "Amber, we're going to the Bahamas! Today! Wake up!"

Amber sat up right away. "Oh, yeah. I forgot." Then we got dressed. I pulled on my favorite pair of blue Vans, and my lucky owl necklace*. While AMber slowly put on her pink lipstick. As usual, Amber's clothes were very classy and she looked very put together*. We quickly pulled our suitcases down the stairs. Alfie stopped us when we were half-way down, and said with a goofy smile "Amber, why don't you let me help you with your suitcases?"

Amber smiled and said, "Thanks, Alfie. After you finish bringing that one down, there are still 4 more suitcases upstairs in my room." She skipped off happily. Alfie stared at me wide-eyed. I grinned and shrugged at him. I met Fabian at the bottom of the stairs. "Nina! Let me help you with that." He grabbed the handle of my big lavender suitcase and managed to wrestle all three of the suitcases he was carrying onto the taxi. I started giggling, because even though he was just trying to help, he looked pretty funny, dragging three suitcases.

Victor was watching us from the upper floor, he stared disapprovingly at us. I could tell that he was still extremely upset about losing the elixir. However, we still couldn't tell if he was good or not. "Shoo! Shoo! Be gone with you all." He waved his hands at us angrily.

Trudy bustled in and started ushering us to the taxis. "Victor, in just a few minutes, they'll all be gone. Now don't worry. I'll call you when we get to the Bahamas. I've got it all under control and I will make sure they're all safe." Victor mumbled something under his breath. It sounded like, "No, make sure they get lost. Don't worry about them, they'll take care of themselves."

I got into a taxi with Fabian, Amber, and Alfie. Mick, Mara, Jerome, and Patricia were in the second taxi, and Trudy and Joy sat in the third one. We were all so excited about the trip that we were all bouncing up and down with energy.

When we got to the airport, we found out that we were all in first class. "Yay!" Amber cheered, "Finally the luxury I deserve!" She ran onto the plane. Because there were ten of us, we were all sitting two by two. However, there was a ticket mix-up, so Trudy wasn't able to sit with Joy. "Oh, well." Joy sighed. "I guess I'll just have to sit by myself with another stranger."

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's POV<strong>

I sat down quietly on the plane. I wore all my clothes that had hearts on them, hoping Fabian would get the message that I loved him, and that he should love me back, not Nina. I was so miserable, sighing to myself, that I didn't notice that a girl around my age had sat down next to me. "Um, excuse me. Is this row 7?" She asked, in a quiet voice. I turned around and jumped. "Yeah, are you sitting here? I'm Joy." "I'm Star, and I'm going back to the Bahamas. I live there. This is the first flight I've ever taken by myself." Star replied. Star had long blonde hair, and she was biting her nails.

We got to know each other very well in this flight, and eventually, we became friends. I confided in her about Fabian, and in return, she gave me some tips about how to flirt with him and get rid of Nina. When we were nearly there, the plane started tumbling around. It started shaking and Star was getting very nervous. "Joy, w-what's happening?" I thought for a while. Nothing important came to my mind. "Oh, Star, don't worry. It's just a little bit of turbulence. Don't worry, it'll stop soon." But the plane did not stop shaking. I started to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

I heard Joy laughing and I knew she was happy. I knew she had a huge crush on me right now, however, as much as I liked her, I still like Nina better. If Nina and I ever broke up, I would definitely give her another chance.

All of a sudden I felt the plane start shaking. I was worried, turbulence was never this strong. The plane swooped up and down, left and right. Someone was shouting something in the background, but nothing was clear. The oxygen masks dropped down. "Nina! Quick. Put them on!" I looked at Nina frantically, only to see that she already had her mask on. I gave Nina a quick hug and put my oxygen mask on. I looked around for the others. I found Mara and Mick, Amber and Alfie, Jerome and Patricia, Trudy. I was about to turn around to look for Joy, but then the plane jerked forward and the emergency exit doors open. I grabbed Nina's arm and we slid down the slide. We landed in the middle of the ocean. 30 feet away from us was a little island. We swam quickly toward that direction. We saw Mick and Jerome help Trudy, and Alfie helping Amber. I could see everyone but Joy. "Don't worry Fabe, I'm sure she's just behind us." I thought to myself.

We reached the island and I sat down with the rest of the gang.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

When we reached the island, I automatically ran to Amber. She looked like a wet chicken, and I have never seen her look so desperate for some make-up. "Nina! Help me! My make-up! It drowned!" Amber was practically in tears. I patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Amber. When we get to the Bahamas, I promise to go shopping with you." I knew that shopping would get her spirits up.

I turned around and saw Joy half drowned, she was only 3 feet from the island, but she couldn't swim anymore. She didn't even have her oxygen mask on! There was a girl with blonde hair and an oxygen mask on that was half dragging, half pushing her towards the island.

Trudy ran towards them and started pumping the water out of Joy's lungs. Joy looked up and smiled at all of us, she said in a very breathless voice, "Guys, if I die, I just want you all to know that you are all the best friends I have ever had. Fabian, I have had a crush on you since the first day I arrived in Anubis House. Nina, I actually really like you, please forgive me." After she said that, she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: How is the second chapter? The ending was quite hard to write, because I wanted to make it a cliff-hanger. Should I make Joy die? Guys, please review and tell me! It's up to you all! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Also, remember the sentences that have a * next to them, the outfit descriptions are in my profile! :D**

**Next chapter: What is going to happen to Joy? Are the gang able to escape this island? Will they ever reach the Bahamas? What is Victor doing back in Anubis house? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews soooo much, I've just read all your reviews and decided to write another chapter. In this chapter, there are sooo many interesting things happening. I've really really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you're gonna enjoy reading this too. I really hope you like this chapter, because I wrote it three times, because it deleted itself twice. :( BTW, sorry, LilyFierros that you weren't in the previous chapter. There was too much happening and I didn't get to the part that I hoped I would get to. But I promise you're gonna be in this chapter, so don't worry. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I make up. **

**ENJOYYY! **

**-amberrox :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nina? Or Joy?<strong>

**Fabian's POV:**

Trudy was practically in tears by now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she opened her eyes again and said in a weak voice, "Oh, dear. Victor's going to blow his top when he finds out Joy's dead. Do you think our suitcases are still around the plane? Nina, why don't you bring Mick, Jerome, and Alfie with you to see if you can find some of our suitcases floating around?"

Nina looked at me nervously, but nodded. She started swimming towards the destroyed plane with the boys close behind her. After they left, Mara walked up to Joy and looked at her for a few seconds, "Guys, Joy's not dead, she's just hanging on. She's having trouble breathing, does anyone know how to do CPR? She can still be saved." I thought back to the lifeguard classes I had during the summer. I knew how to do CPR. I walked up to Joy slowly and knelt down on the sand next to her. I blew some air into her mouth, pumped her heart up and down with my hands, and repeated this process again.

After a few minutes of doing this, I saw her eyelids start to flutter again. Mick, Jerome, and Alfie swam up to the shore, bringing some suitcases with them. Alfie spit out some water, and said, "We saw two of Amber's suitcases a bit further away. Nina's getting it." I ignored them and continued blowing into Joy's mouth.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud gasp behind me. "Oh, my god! Fabian Rutter, I cannot believe you! You are one of the most idiotic people I have ever met. And to think I ever thought you were smart." It was Nina. She threw Amber's pink suitcases onto the sand. She was soaking wet and her hair was plastered onto her face. Her face was full of fury. She stomped off to the other side of the beach, towards some trees. As she got there, everyone heard her yell clearly, "Fabian Rutter! We are so over!" I was so shocked. Just then, Joy woke up and smiled as she asked, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

I swam a bit further than the boys to rescue Amber's suitcases. When I got back to the beach, I got a big shock. I saw Fabian kneeling on the ground, kissing Joy. Who did he even think he was, Prince Charming? Everyone knew princesses only woke up from their sleep when a prince kissed them, but Joy wasn't even close to a princess! I was so furious that I wasn't thinking properly. I just broke it off right there right then with Fabian, I didn't even let him explain himself. I ran across to the other side of the beach, sat on a rock, and started crying silently. I was so mad at myself. I'm sure Fabian had a valid reason why he was kissing Joy. Fabian was the best boyfriend, I've ever had. Why, oh why did I break up with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

Oh, my gosh. I cannot believe Nina broke up with Fabian. But I guess Nina did have a reason. I mean, Fabian was sort of kissing Joy. Their lips were pressed together for so long. I turned around to Alfie and told him, "Beau, we have to do something. We can't let Nina and Fabian break up. They were the second best couple in the whole of Anubis House!" Alfie looked a bit confused, "But, if they are the second best, who are the best couple of Anubis House?" "Us, silly!" I swear, sometimes Alfie can be so stupid, and I thought I was the dumb one.

Mara and I ran towards Nina to comfort her, but as I sat down on a rock next to her, all she did was cry, "Amber! I've messed it all up! I can't believe I broke up with Fabian. I am so dumb!" "Yes, sometimes you are" I said truthfully. Mara glared at me and I stopped talking immediately. Mara gave Nina a big hug, patting her back, murmuring, "It's okay, Nina, it's okay."

Poor Nina, I felt so bad for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

After Joy woke up, Trudy suggested that we follow the path and see if there were any phones we could use to call someone for help. We followed the little path and after 5 minutes, we appeared in a little village. Some short, little people came out and welcomed us. They started speaking in a weird language that none of us except Mara understood. Mara said a few short words in their language. A few seconds later, a very short woman walked out. She spoke with the the other little people around us. "How is you?" She asked, in a rusty low voice. We all pointed at ourselves and said our names. She nodded at us and brought us inside a small cozy hut, and gave us some tea to drink. We exchanged some conversation, even though it was difficult, as none of us understood what those people said.

That night, we stayed in their little huts. Everyone fell asleep immediately, except for me. I couldn't sleep. I rolled around on my straw bed. At around 2, I stood up and decided to take a walk around. I walked outside and saw the woman who spoke English. "Why you no sleep?" she asked. I told her slowly. "I understand, Nina. Tonight, I give you clue. You find and you save us." She gave me a little piece of paper rolled up tightly. I opened the scroll and read the poem written on it. It said:

_Look for me,_

_when the sun is at the west._

_Inside the mouth,_

_the shovels will do the rest._

I stared at her looking very confused, but all she said was, "Nina, go sleep now."

The next day, I was about to show Fabian the clue, but ever since I broke up with him, we haven't been talking to each other at all. I sighed again as I thought of that, but I showed the clue to Amber instead. We walked out to the beach and saw a airplane landed on the sand. The pilot introduced herself as Lily. She had heard that we needed help from the island and flew a plane here. We all boarded the plane, extremely glad. But before we left, I walked to the little woman to say good bye, but she pushed me away and said, "Go, quick, clue" in a hoarse whisper. After she said that, she hobbled away back into her hut. I walked back to the gang a little confused, but I was determined to find the treasure that would save the people of the little island.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: How was this chapter? I don't think it was as good as my previous one, but the next one will be better. Will Fabian and Nina ever make up? Will Joy mess everything up between them? Will they ever find the treasure and help the people living on the little island? That will all be revealed in my next chapter! Another thing, if you can guess where the treasure is by reading the clue, PM me, and if you get it right, you can get a chance to have a sneak preview of my next chapter! :) Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi again! Sorry for not updating in a while, but here is the next chapter. I'm gonna make this chapter longer, to make up for the days I didn't write. This chapter was quite hard to write, because I had to put so much stuff in it. Anyways, please read and review as usual. Thanks to Yza(For reviewing twice!), Jessiewrite(reviewing twice, and I still don't know who you are :P), Lily(For reviewing twice as well, also I will be developing your character in this chapter. Please tell me if you like your character), and Skylar(For reviewing not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES!). I really appreciate, you guys! :) Ok, anyways, let's start. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: blahblahblah I don't own HOA, blablabla :) (I didn't feel like writing the disclaimer :P)**

**-Amberrox :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Sibuna Returns<strong>

** Nina's POV:**

Usually I would always sit next to Fabian on the plane, but since I was the last one to get on, I found out Joy was already sitting next to him. I didn't care about the fact that she actually liked me, I still hated her for bring a huge boyfriend stealer. I sat next to Amber on the plane and told her to tell all the Sibuna members to meet in our room tonight for a special meeting. She looked at me curiously but I turned my head around and looked out the window, trying to avoid the questions. Outside the window, I could see the clear, blue ocean. I was so tired that I eventually went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Anubis House. Mr Sweet's POV:<strong>

I was walking to Anubis house, trying to find Victor. I walked in and heard a loud thumping noise upstairs. I ran into one of the dorms and saw Victor pulling a mattress off the bed. "Victor! What are you doing? Are you still looking for the cup?" He looked at me with his red eyes. He must have been crying lately. "Look, Victor. There is no such thing as eternal life. All the elixir's gone. You can't make any more. Victor, isn't it time we gave up?". Victor looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "I will never give up. There is such thing as eternal life. I will find the cup of Ankh and I will be immortal!" I sighed and turned around, "Victor, just don't break or lose anything that belongs to the kids. We cannot afford to pay them for the things you break again. Remember what happened last term?" With that, I walked out, shaking my head. Behind me, I heard Victor crying again. I must remember to call a psychologist to talk to Victor about his delusional ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

I woke up and saw Amber shaking my arm as hard as she could. She was extremely excited. "Nina! Nina! Lily said we're gonna be landing soon. In around 20 minutes! Look, Nina! The ocean is so blue. I can't wait to start swimming." She was positively shaking with excitement. I looked at Fabian, like I usually would, and started to roll my eyes, when I remembered that I was ignoring him, and turned back to Amber. Amber saw the sad look on my face, and patted my shoulder. She looked at me and said, "Nina, you shouldn't have broke up with Fabian. You were one of the best couples in Anubis House. Also, he wasn't even kissing Joy. He was just giving her that weird CP-thingy, to save her life." I looked at Amber with amazement. "You never told me he was just giving Joy CPR! I thought they were kissing. Oh, my gosh. I have to talk to him later."

Alfie and Jerome were running around and butting into other people's conversations. Jerome looked at me and said, "No, you shouldn't have broken up with him. Now, I have another girl to decide between." Amber thought about this for a few seconds, then stuck her arm out and smacked Jerome's arm with a loud "whack"!

Alfie laughed loudly at Jerome, and to break up their fight, I suggested that we go and visit the pilot. The four of us headed to the pilot's cabin. Lily saw us and nodded at us. "Hold on, I'll be right with you." She pressed some buttons and then stood up and shook our hands. Amber glanced at the panel nervously, "But, if you're not driving the plane, who is?" Lily laughed at Amber's nervous expression and said, "Auto pilot." Amber's head swiveled around, "but there's no one here, how can Otto be driving?" We laughed and decided to ignore her.

I decided to ask a question that has been in my mind for a really long time. "Lily, how did you know we were stranded here? Who called you?" "Oh, a nice man named Rufus Zeno phoned me and asked me to come to fetch you. He was mumbling something about mysteries and elixirs and someone named Victor." The four of us looked at each other nervously. "R...R...Rufus Zeno?" "Yes, what's wrong?" Lily asked with concern in her eyes, she twirled her long brown hair around her finger. Amber opened her mouth and started telling her. I nudged her and said, "Oh, nothing, he just sounds really familiar. I think he's one of our friend's uncle or something like that."

Amber looked at me, but I just glared at her. Lily looked at us oddly, but didn't question us anymore. She turned back to the controls and told us that she had to get the plane ready for landing, and that she'd talk to us again later. We all half-ran out of the pilot's cabin and stared at each other. "Sibuna meeting in our room tonight at midnight, okay? I have another thing to tell you guys, but I can't tell you now." When I told Amber, Alfie, and Jerome, they all stared at me, but I turned and walked back to my seat.

On the way to my seat, I heard Joy ask Fabian if he would go out with her. I made a choking sort of noise and ran back to my seat. When Amber sat down next to me, I started crying again.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

I couldn't believe Joy! Asking Fabian out in front of Nina. Who did she think she was? We landed a few minutes later, and got to our hotel. By the time we were all sorted out, it was already 8 p.m. and we were all jet-lagged. We decided to have an early night and meet in Nina's room later.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that Night. Nina's POV:<strong>

My alarm rang, and I woke Amber up. A few minutes later, I heard someone knock on the door. It was Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and Fabian. I was still mad at Joy, so I decided not to tell her about the meeting. When Fabian walked in, I avoided looking at him. There was an awkward silence, until Alfie decided to tell the others about what we learned on the plane. The others stared at us, their eyes wide with shock. They all started talking at once, and it got really noisy.

Suddenly, my door opened. Mick and Mara walked in awkwardly. They stared at us, and we quickly came up with an excuse about why we were meeting here, but they didn't buy it, so at the end, we told them the real reason why we were meeting here. Then, I decided to show everyone the clue I got yesterday, from the woman on the island. We were all quiet for a few minutes, none of us knew what the riddle meant.

In the end, we decided to sleep on it, and talk again the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

Since Nina was always so miserable, I decided to go get her and Fabian back together again. I walked up to Mick, because he was Fabian's best friend. It just so happened that Mara was next to him, so I told her as well. We all agreed to get Fabian and Nina back together. Our plan was to lock them inside the same room, until they got back together.

The next morning, when Nina finished changing, I quickly ran out the room, and told Mick to start the plan. Mick walked up to Fabian and said, "Fabian! Nina needs your help. She's in her room." Fabian looked a bit worried, but went to our room. Mara and I quickly grabbed the chair and jammed it against the door knob, so it wouldn't open. I heard Fabian and Nina talking, then they tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. Nina was shouting, "Amber? Open the door, please!" I grinned and said, "Not until you get back together with Fabian!" And then the three of us pressed our ears to the door, trying to catch their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

Fabian burst into my room. He was talking about how Mick told him to come in here. I looked at him awkwardly. "I'm just going to get some breakfast" I said nervously. I tried opening the door, but Amber already jammed it.

At first, Fabian and I sat there awkwardly, not talking at all. Then, I broke the silence. "I'm really sorry, Fabian."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm really sorry for accusing you for kissing Joy. I really wasn't thinking. Please don't be mad at me."

"Nina, of course I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. It was all a silly mistake."

Fabian leaned towards me and kissed me.

My heart skipped a beat when his lips touched mine. I was so glad that he wasn't mad at me. Amber, Mara, and Mick crept into the room, and I saw a big flash. It was Amber taking a photo. She giggled and poked Mara. Fabian and I looked at each other, and rolled our eyes. That was such an Amber thing to do.

Despite all the happiness in the room, there was something that none of us saw. Joy was peeking into the room jealously. Her face was filled with anger and her eyes started tearing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: How was this chapter? By the way, no one has guessed the clue yet. So read over it again and see if you can find the answer. If you can, please PM me, and you can ask any question you want about this story. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love itHate it? How can I improve it? Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reviewing! :) I'm at school now, so I'm a bit busy with homework and tests to update everyday. But next week I'll have my Chinese New Year break, so I'll be writing a lot more. This story's gonna be around 5 more chapters. So last chapter, Nina told everyone about the clue except for Joy. Nina and Fabian also got back together. This chapter's is quite important, so I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, please review! ENJOY! :D (Also, please assume that Mick and Mara are also in Sibuna now. Joy isn't an official member)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my plot. :)**

**-Amberrox :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Where Could It Be?<strong>

**Nina's POV:**

The following morning, Sibuna met up again. We decided that because this mission could be dangerous, we wouldn't tell Joy or Trudy about it, trying not to endanger as many people. None of us could come up of a possible place of where the treasure was. We all sat there silently, thinking for a moment.

Amber gasped suddenly. We all looked at her excitedly. "I have an idea!" Amber jumped up and down. She looked around at us, looking for approval to speak. We nodded at her, wondering what her answer would be. "We should all go shopping today! I haven't went shopping in such a long time, and one of my suitcases drowned! When we were coming on the taxi, I saw this awesome shop along the sidewalk! It was called Pinkness! There were so many pretty pink dresses in the window display!" Amber rambled on and on about that shop. The rest of us rolled our eyes and walked off. "Hey! Where are you going? I was just telling you about that dress..." Amber trailed off as she saw all of us walk out.

"Fabian!" I stopped suddenly. Our backs were to the door. Fabian looked at me weirdly. "We _have _to find the treasure. Who knows what it might be! It could be really really important. Oh, we can't let it fall into the wrong hands!" He nodded in agreement.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "Let's ask Amber to bring Joy and Trudy on a shopping spree so she can be distracted while the rest of us looked for the treasure!" Everyone nodded in agreement, and we told Amber our plan. Amber would agree to any type of plan that included shopping. It was figured out. This afternoon, we would look around the city, trying to find out what the clue meant.

**Joy's POV:**

I was walking past the door when I heard Fabian and Nina talking. I stood outside and listened carefully. "...treasure...important...fall into the wrong hands..." I knew it! They were planning something again. They always excluded me. No one in Anubis House liked me anymore, not even Patricia. All Patricia cared about was Jerome. She has had a crush on him ever since she came to Anubis House. No one knew about it except for me. _No one knew except for me! _I felt a plan coming on, telling everyone about Patricia's crush.

I was in the middle of developing my plan, when Amber burst in the room, smiling at me. I glanced at her suspiciously. "What do you want, Amber?" Amber happily said, "I want to go shopping with you! We're going to go this afternoon, to a little shop called Pink! I've already asked Trudy. She said it was okay! Now I have to get ready for our awesome shopping trip. See you this afternoon!" With that, Amber bounced back to her room. That was such an Amber thing to go. I was deciding whether to go or not. At the end, I decided to go. I needed some new clothes to impress Fabian, anyways.

**Nina's POV:**

I saw Joy shrug and then retreat back to her room. I turned around to Fabian and nodded. She bought it! This left the rest of us free to look for the treasure. We decided to split into pairs and try to find something that matches the clue. I read the riddle again.

_Look for me,_

_when the sun is at the west._

_Inside the mouth,_

_the shovels will do the rest._

I stared at it. "Sun is at the west? What does it mean? The sun is only ever at the west when it's..." I trailed off. Fabian and I stared at each other, we both knew what I was thinking. "The sun is at the west when it's sunset! Nina, you're a genius. I never thought of it this way! Do you think it's something to do with when the sun sets?" Fabian pulled me into a big hug, but then shook his head nervously and let go of me awkwardly. I looked at him and smiled.

That Afternoon. Nina's POV:

After Amber left with Joy and Trudy, we split up to search for possible answers for the riddle. Mick, Mara, and Alfie went to the library to look for research that might have to do with sunsets and the history of the Bahamas. Patricia and Jerome went to the City Square and decided to look for things out of place. Fabian and I decided to go look around the fields behind the hotel. We agreed to meet back at the hotel at 5 o'clock, that was when Amber would bring the others back to the hotel.

Fabian and I walked up to the very end of the field, then we saw a small, wooden shack on the edge of the field. We walked in and it was pitch black. We turned on our phones and shone their lights around the room. Their was a dark, shady shape in the very corner of the shack. The shadow screeched, "Turn the lights off! I know who you are and what you're looking for." We jumped, but turned off our phones. Fabian and I glanced at each other. We were both thinking the same things, _Who was this man? Does he have anything to do with the treasure? Why is he here? Is he linked to Rufus Zeno? _Many questions flooded our heads, but we didn't have any answers. Finally, I found my voice, "Who are you? How do you know what we're looking for? Wha..." The shadow cut me off. His face was hidden in the shadows. He said in a slow, coarse, rough voice, "I hate children who ask too many questions. They are too annoying. However, I will answer your questions. You are Nina, the nosy girl who has a big head." I gasped and looked at Fabian. Fabian shook his head quickly. The man chuckled. He could see us, but we couldn't see him. "I think you've sorted out the problem with Joy. I can answer even more of your questions." He slowly hobbled past us and walked out the door. We heard the door slam, and heard the lock click.

"HELP!" We both rushed towards the door, slamming it with our fists, trying to get it opened, but nothing worked. "Fabian, we'll be stuck here forever!"

Patricia's POV:

Jerome and I walked around the City Square. There was nothing strange. Everything looked very pleasant and happy, there were no shops that I liked going to. Just the ones that Amber and Nina liked. I glanced at Jerome our of the corner of my eye. He continued walking. I practically had to run to keep up with him. He only had to take a few strides with his long legs and already I would be way behind him. He didn't look at me, but said, "Patricia, stop staring at me. What are you looking at?" My face turned red but I didn't say anything. "Patricia," he said gently. "Joy told me you liked me. I did too, at the beginning, but I thought you didn't like me, so I stopped liking you and got closer to Mara." I turned bright red. I ran in front of him and stopped him, right in his tracks. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him, he looked shocked for a few seconds, but then started kissing me back. After a while, I pulled back, a bit embarrassed. I looked at my watch and told Jerome that it was four thirty, we should start heading back to the hotel. On the way back, none of us spoke, we just looked at the ground awkwardly, pretending that kiss never happened.

**Mara's POV:**

I was so excited when Fabian and Nina told us to go to the library to research. I've always wanted to learn more about the history of the Bahamas. The only thing I was concerned about was Mick and Alfie getting in the way. They were never serious about anything and joked around the whole time.

Once we arrived, I buried myself into a library book about the history of the Bahamas. I kept on reading out facts to the boys, but none of them seem interested in looking at anything, so I gave them a few easy picture books and asked them to look at the pictures.

I read for an hour, but none of the information talked about a big mouth. I was about to tell them to leave, when Alfie saw a picture of a cave. He shouted, "Hey! This cave looks like a mouth. See, the sharp rocks on the side looks like teeth! That's a funny cave!" "Alfie! Do you think this is what the riddle meant by the mouth?" I thought back to the riddle, trying to remember it's exact words. I read the information carefully, but it didn't tell us where the location was. I borrowed this book and headed back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to tell Nina and Fabian what we just discovered.

**Nina's POV:**

Fabian and I have been stuck inside this shack for over an hour now, and the old man still hasn't let us out. At this point, I was fully convinced that he worked for Rufus Zeno. I was sure that we'd be stuck here forever, when I remembered that we could still phone someone. I quickly phoned Mara and told her where we were. She promised to come over and free us as soon as she could.

We waited for a few minutes, and then we heard the door open. Mara, and Mick rushed in to help us get out of the shack. "Oh, my gosh, how long have you guys been in here for? Alfie's outside standing guard. You look exhausted! Look, I think I've found out where the next treasure might be hidden!" Mara was so excited. All of a sudden, we heard the door click shut again. We heard a little voice outside screech, "You'll never get away!" The voice laughed and faded away.

I started crying, "Not again! I can't believe we're stuck in here again. Where's Alfie, isn't he supposed to be standing guard?" A few minutes passed and no one was here to free us. Then, the door slowly creaked open. Alfie stood outside, waving his hands frantically, telling us to come outside, but to be quiet. We saw the little man standing behind the shack talking on the phone, he seemed extremely angry. The five of us saw this as an opportunity and ran away as fast as we could. The man saw us run away and started waving his fists at us, telling us that he'd get us back.

* * *

><p><em>I've got them trapped inside the shack, master. <em>

_Good, keep them there and whatever you do, don't let them get away._

_I won't, master, I heard them talking about the treasure._

_Get the clue! Don't let them figure it out. We have to get it back before they get it. It was once ours, and it will be ours yet again!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is a slightly longer chapter. Sorry if the font and formatting is slightly weird. I was fiddling around with it and I don't know how to change it back. :P So how was this chapter? Also, there will be a poll on my profile which I would like you guys to do. It's about pairings. And also, Skylar of Hufflepuff has guessed the clue, so please PM to ask me any question you would like to ask about this fan fic. You can also come up with a bit of it, and I will try to incorporate it in. I will try to come up with more challenges like that one, so stay tuned! Anyways, please review to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) K, Bye! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. My internet's been down :( But I've been writing out chapters, so that's great :) Anyways, Skylar has given me a great idea for another section of the story, so this chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning of the story! I 3 you! :) And please continue voting on the poll on my profile. And a hugeeeee THANKS for everyone who has been reviewing so far, you all get virtual hugs! :P ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: What Happened to Nina?<strong>

**Nina's POV:**

The 5 of us ran as fast as we could. Our adrenaline was pumping as we sprinted across the wide field. Mick was at the very front, and Mara and I were slower, so we were near the back. I nearly tripped over Mara when her shoelace got caught on a rock. I pushed Mara's back, urging her to hurry up, but she was stuck. The little man was catching up, muttering curses under his breath. For a short, little man, he could run very fast. Mara couldn't pull her foot free, so the rest of us stopped, trying to help her get free. The long grass tickled our legs and hands, but seemed to have no effect on the man's thick leathery skin.

The man was right behind us, and we couldn't do anything/ We huddled together in the long grass. Fabian was holding my left hand and my right hand was on top of the locket from Sarah. I wished with all my might that I was invisible.

All of a sudden, Fabian gasped, he let go off my hand and looked around curiously. "Where did Nina go?" Mara asked, she was close to tears. I waved my hand in front of their faces, but none of them seemed to notice me. I looked down at myself, and saw nothing but the grass behind me. I was invisible!

The man growled at us, and asked in a gruff voice, "Where's the Chosen One?" None of my friends spoke. I felt my head throbbing as the man walked closer again. Any closer and I would faint. I heard some whispering in my head and tried to make out what it was saying. The whisper was of a man's. It was loud and angry. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't remember where I've heard it before. "Forget them! They're useless! Find the Chosen One! You shall be rewarded well for this, Jolon!" The whisper was speaking again. It seemed so close, yet so far. I still couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. Another whisper, probably Jolon's, replied after a while, "But master..." I nearly gasped when I heard the whisper, it sounded just like the little man's voice! "Go after the Chosen One!", the first whisper cut through my mind violently. The whispers faded out again.

The little man walked away, trying to find me, but when he was unsuccessful, he slowly walked back to the shed. My friends looked around for me, but they couldn't find me. When Jolon was gone, I felt my hand lift itself from my locket, and slowly I reappeared. Fabian turned and jumped. He could see me again!

I explained how I got invisible to them, but none of them had a valid explanation about what really happened, so they assumed it was just the locket. When we walked back, we saw the others standing there, waiting for us. Amber ran over to us, but stopped short when she saw us. She screamed, "Nina, what happened to you guys? You look like you've just ran miles, to escape some evil villain, while rolling in the grass!"

The five of us laughed nervously, "Well you've got that half right, Ambs." Alfie said. I whispered quietly, "Sibuna meeting. Tonight" I dragged Amber away, and decided to take a shower.

Half an hour later, I was looking at all the stuff Amber bought this afternoon. I was in fresh new clothes. I was wearing a blue and white striped t-shirt, with a pair of shorts.* I hid my locket underneath my shirt, in case I needed it again. There was a light knock on the door, and when it opened, Fabian walked in nervously. "Nina, do you want to go on a walk with me?" I nodded and walked out the door. I could hear Amber squealing and screaming inside.

We walked along the beach, looking at the pink sunset. We sat down by the edge of the beach, looking down at the clear, turquoise-blue water. I couldn't wait to go for a swim. I looked at Fabian nervously, trying to find words to tell him about the whisper I heard, but nothing sounded quite right.

Fabian sensed that something was wrong, so he quietly asked me if I wanted to tell him, I just shook my head and said, "I'll tell everyone later at the Sibuna meeting." Fabian looked at me curiously, but didn't question me any further.

We decided that we should start walking back to the hotel, because it was starting to get dark. We talked about the riddle on the way back, and started thinking about where the next treasure piece could be hidden. Mara was telling us that she found out what the clue meant, but didn't have enough time to tell us what exactly it was, because Jolon had just locked us in the shed.

When we got back to the hotel, the others were all standing there looking at us. I told them I'd come in in a minute, and they could start dinner without me. I put my hand on my locket again, seeing if I could find those voices.

All of a sudden, something behind me hit my head. Pain ran through my body, and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I heard someone shouting "Nina!", but I wasn't sure. My ears were throbbing and I could barely hear. A boy with brown shaggy hair was shaking me, trying to get me to wake up. When I opened my eye lids, he hugged me. I immediately stiffened up, not knowing why a stranger was hugging me. Another girl with silky blonde hair ran up to me. She pushed the boy off, and started hugging me so hard I could barely breathe. Her voice was high and shrill, and she kept on going on about how everyone was so worried about me, and how "Trudy" was going to call someone named "Victor". I pushed her off gently, and asked in the most polite voice I could muster, "Hi, I think I'm lost. Do you know where I am? I'm not sure who you all are, but I need to get back to my gran, she's going to start worrying if I'm not home soon." The teenagers standing there stared at me. They were all silent for a moment, then a girl wearing goth clothes walked forward and said in a strong accent, "Nina, stop fooling around! You're not lost, and your gran isn't worried. And what do you mean you don't know us? You've been living with us for a term already!" I stared at these people, not knowing what I should do. I was about to close my eyes and wake up from my dream again...<p>

**Fabian's POV:**

Nina was about to close her eyes again, so I shook her with all my might again. "Nina," I said, "What's the last thing you remember?" I was desperate to find out what happened to her. She looked at me and slowly answered, "Well, I was at my gran's house, and we baked cookies. We baked so many, we couldn't finish them. She told me to go ask some of my friends to come over and help us finish the cookies, so I walked out, then everything became dark." I remembered her telling this story to me before. It turns out she was knocked out by some people playing basketball, because the ball hit her head. What was weird about this story was the fact that this all happened around a month before she came to Anubis House.

I looked at Mara, because she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, but the main reason was because she always had the answer to everything. She looked at Nina, then back at us, before slowly saying, "I think Nina has short-term amnesia..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So Nina has amnesia, I wonder how all this will turn out! BTW, this was Skylar's idea :) Also, remember how I asked you guys to vote on the poll? Screw the poll :P Please review and say whether you want Jara or Patrome. :) Cos I really can't decide, but I have good ideas for both outcomes so please REVIEW! :) Everyone who reviews gets virtual pie and cookies :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Fabian's POV:**

When Mara announced Nina had amnesia, Amber started crying. I heard myself shout, "No! She doesn't have amnesia. It's impossible!" Everyone's faces were masks of shock and confusion. The only person who didn't seem to mind was Joy. Joy looked at us, then Nina, then back to us, yawned, and walked inside carelessly. Amber was about to run at Joy, her hands were in claws, but Alfie and Jerome held her back, telling her not to waste her time on Joy.

I walked up to Nina and held her right hand, asking her if she could remember who I was. She shook her head. My eyes were tearing up at the sight of her innocent face, her brown hair surrounding her face, her pale skin. I bent down and tried to kiss her, but she quickly pulled back and slowly said, "I'm really sorry, I have no idea who you are. Please just tell me who you are, where I am, and how I can get back home."

We quickly said our names and told her she was at the Bahamas. Nina looked very shocked when she heard that, "B-Bahamas? How did I get here?" We took it in turns and tried to explain everything to her, but when we got to the part where she turned invisible, she looked extremely freaked out. Her face turned all white and she began shaking. "H-how did I turn invisible?" I quickly said, "Well, we think it's something to do with you being the Chosen One." Nina was crying, clear tears were running down her smooth face, slowly, she sobbed, "I don't want to be the Chosen One! Why can't I just be normal?"

Everyone was shocked to hear the tough, strong Nina cry. Amber quickly rushed to her side. "Nina, are you alright?" she asked. Nina nodded slowly, but she was still in shock. "P-please h-help me go h-home!" Her voice was extremely thin and weak, and she looked like she was about to collapse. Her eyelids fluttered, and her body became limp.

Amber started crying and slapping Nina's face, trying to get her to wake up. Patricia grabbed her hand and pulled her away, Jerome helped Patricia hold Amber back. Jerome's hand brushed against Patricia's hand and she blushed bright red. I glanced at them curiously, but didn't think of it anymore.

Instead, everyone grabbed Nina and brought her back in to Trudy. When Trudy saw her, she looked like she was going to faint, but held on long enough to call a doctor to examine her.

The doctor came in, saw our grim faces, and woke Nina up. After doing some tests, he turned towards us, and slowly said, "I think you are right. She may have amnesia." We asked for possible ways to help her recover. The doctor thought for a while, and said, "Well, you can hypnotize Nina and she'll get her memories back that way. Another way... this doesn't always work... but... there are memory triggers that may help her remember things she's done before. But the most important thing is to be patient and give it lots of time. Now, I have to go see my next patient, but good luck." The doctor walked out the door with a weird limp. His voice was familiar, and something he said was weird, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I shrugged and told myself to think about it later.

Amber wanted to start helping Nina recover immediately. She pulled off her big necklace with a clock pendant hanging on the bottom and started to swing it in front of Nina's face. She said in a low, slow voice, "Nina, I am now your master. I command you to remember everything that happened before!" Nina backed away from the pendulum, which was now swinging dangerously fast and very close to her face. She said in a stronger voice than before, "Um, I don't think that's working, Amber, right? Did I get your name right?" Amber squealed, "She remembers me! She knows my name!"

I hated to pop Amber's bubble, but we needed to focus on getting Nina's memory back. "Amber! We just told her our names just now! Don't you know anything?" I snapped at her loudly. Amber jumped back and looked shocked. Mick pulled me back and told me to relax. We decided to split up, half of us will go search for the clue, and the other half of us are going to help Nina. The others huddled up and whispered while looking at me concernedly. I didn't notice them because I was standing at the side, staring at Nina, my eyes filled with tears. Mara opened her mouth, and said, "Okay, so Mick, Fabian, Alfie, and I are going to search for the treasure, because I have an idea where the next clue is. Patricia, Jerome, and Amber are going to help Nina." I was a bit confused, but went with their plan anyways.

Mara gave us a long speech about the treasure and showed me the picture, that Mick and Alfie had already saw. I glanced at it, then turned back to Nina, but quickly turned back to face Mara. The cave looked extremely familiar. It was big, and had triangular rocks around it, that made it look like teeth. "I've seen this before!" I shouted.

Mara asked me where I saw this, and I thought for a while. I saw it when Nina and I were on our walk! Mara was extremely glad, but she was also a bit upset that she wasn't the one who knew where the cave was. We started walking to the cave, but before we left, I quickly glanced at Nina again.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

After the others left, I tried to get Nina to regain her memory. At first Patricia and Jerome just stood there at the side awkwardly, but after I shouted at them to help me, they stood by my side. But even though they did try, they weren't very useful. Jerome was fooling around, making ghost sounds, acting as if he'd been hypnotized instead of Nina. Patricia just stood there blushing and staring at Jerome. I stared at them for a while, and decided to think about them later. I told them to leave and try to come up with other ideas on how to get Nina's memory back.

Instead, I tried to come up with memory triggers and after a while, I had some great ideas. I made a list on a piece of paper with a sparkly pink gel pen I found on my desk. First, I rushed off to find the sewing kit. I came back a few minutes later with the largest pin I could find. Then, I told Nina to watch carefully and see if she could remember this. I picked the pin up and said in a voice that sounded like Victor, "It is 10pm. In five minutes, I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" and I dropped the pin, making a tiny pinging sound on the floor. Nina stared at me as if I was crazy, but shook her head, saying no, she didn't remember.

I was a bit disappointed, but moved onto the second point on my list, which was the part when Rufus Zeno threatened to kill us using the hour glass filled with killer flies, so I decided to find some flies and put them into an hourglass. After a while of digging beneath sofas, searching window sills, and looking in the dirtiest corner of the kitchen, my hair was in a mess, my knees were muddy, and my make-up was smeared, but I didn't mind. All I wanted to do was save Nina. After an hour, I caught 10 flies and I found an hourglass, but I couldn't find a way to put the flies into the hourglass. I tried and tried, but I couldn't find the opening, so I got very mad and threw the hourglass onto the ground. The glass broke and shattered everywhere. The loud crash made Nina jumped. Nina was taking a nap and when the crash sounded she woke up and shook her head, "No, I can't say I remember anything like that in my life", Nina said in a puzzled voice.

I started crying, because Nina still couldn't remember anything. Nina walked up to me and put her arm around my shoulder, saying in a soothing voice, "Amber, why don't you go take a shower, get a change of clothes, and maybe give yourself a makeover. No offense, but you look like a mess." She handed me a little mirror. I looked at myself and screamed. My mascara was running down my face. My lipstick was smeared on my teeth and my hair was all knotty and tatty. Nina looked at me unexpectedly, but then pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back, then ran to my room to clean up.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV: <strong>

After Amber sent me and Jerome into our room, we sat on my bed nervously. We didn't say anything for a long time. Then Jerome opened his mouth and asked me, "Patricia, why do you always act like you hate me so much?" I didn't know what to say, so I shrugged.

"Patricia, you know, I really liked you before, but you always act like you hated me, so I didn't say anything, but if I'd known, we'd already have been together for so long."

"Jerome, I just didn't know. You always flirted with everyone. With Mara, with Nina, just with everyone."

"I just sort of wanted to make you jealous, but at the end, I truly liked Mara. I gave up. You were too hard to get to." After Jerome said this, my eyes started tearing up. Jerome looked extremely shocked to see Patricia Williamson, the bad girl of Anubis House crying. He moved up closer to me.

"Why do you always have to put on a hard shell, Patricia?"

"Jerome, you don't understand! You don't know where I come from, you don't know what happened to me before!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Patricia, don't cry. It's okay. Tell me what happened."

"Jerome, don't tell anyone. When I was younger, I lived with my mom, because my parents were divorced. I went to a public school and I was the most soft-spoken girl there. Everyone walked over me, and would never talk to me unless they wanted me to do something for them. Then, when I was fourteen, the most popular boy spoke to me. He asked me out, and I thought he was being serious, so I agreed. Then one night, we brought me to the bad part of town. He was drunk and pushed me up against the wall in an alley. He tried to rape me but I kicked him and ran away. After that, I stopped talking to any guys. I was also extremely suspicious of everyone. My mom heard about this, and decided to send me to live with my dad. But she didn't know he had a drinking problem. Every night, he would drink cans of beer and get drunk. Usually, he wouldn't do anything harmful, he would go to sleep, but one night, he was extremely drunk. His prize baseball bat was hanging on his wall. He grabbed it and advanced towards me. I tried to lock myself in my room, but he managed to get in. He hit me with the bat so hard I got bruises all over my body. The next day, he pretended nothing happened, but I couldn't forget it. I put on my hard shell and wouldn't trust anyone. I didn't do my homework, and got into lots of fights at school. He always had to go to my school to talk to the principal. He got very annoyed and started to abuse me more and more. Then, one time, he used a knife on me. He cut one of my veins and blood was pouring out everywhere. I stopped the bleeding with a towel, and got in a cab back to my mom's house. After she heard about my dad, she sent me to boarding school." My story poured out. The story that no one knew was told. Jerome sat listening intensely. After I finished my story, he did nothing, but grab me into a bear hug and wouldn't let go.

"Patricia, Patricia..."

"I feel so much better now I've told someone. But please don't tell anyone! No one knows. Not even Nina."

"Yes, Patricia, I promise. Now, can I ask you something?" I eyed him suspiciously, but told him he could. He held my hands and stared into my eyes. Finally, he slowly said, "Patricia, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV: <strong>

I led the others back to the cave that Nina and I passed saw on our walk. After we got there, it was nearly sunset. The picture from the book and the picture of the cave looked exactly the same. Everyone patted me on the back, telling me that I did a good job, but I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't believe Nina had amnesia. How was it possible? What happened to her when she was outside? Why was she so secretive when we went on our walk? I knew she wanted to tell me something, but I didn't know what. Did Amber help her regain her memory? When Mick shouted my name, I realized I hadn't moved at all. The others were all standing by the cave. I ran a few steps and caught up with them. The four of us slowly stepped into the cave. The cave was hard to get into, because it was surrounded by sharp rocks that looked like teeth. Once we got in, the ceiling started started sloping downwards. There was a tunnel, so we started crawling through it. We crawled and crawled, but the tunnel didn't seem to end.

Just when I was about to scream with anger, the tunnel ended. We were standing in a small pit of soft, golden sand. We reread the clue, and decided that this was the place where we had to dig for the clue. We each took a corner of the pit, and started digging. After a while, Alfie started shouting. He hit his hand on something hard. We ran to him, and discovered an old wooden box with Egyptian hieroglyphics on it. The box was clasped shut and the lock was rusted. I tried pulling the box open, but it wouldn't open at all. It was stuck. I looked at the lock carefully. Only Nina's locket could open it, because there was a mark that was in the shape of Nina's locket. I told the others, and we started leaving again. This time, the tunnel seemed especially short. Crawling out of the tunnel, I ran as fast as I could. It took only a few short minutes before I got back to the hotel.

When I went into the hotel, I saw Nina sleeping on the couch. Her hair surrounded her face like a halo. I shook her up, but then immediately regretted it. Nina woke up, and shrieked loudly. I quickly jumped backwards, and tripped on Mara, Mick, and Alfie who just ran through the door. Amber ran to the sofa as well, and patted Nina on the arm, telling her not to worry. I slowly walked up to Nina again, and told her about the box we discovered in the cave. Nina listened to us, and nodded. She pulled out the locket from her shirt and slowly placed it onto the box. Bright white lights flashed everywhere once the locket was on the box.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV:<strong>

Once I put the locket on the dirty wooden box, I saw this white flashing light. I immediately shielded my eyes from the light, scared that it might blind me, but nothing happened. Instead, a vision of an old woman came out. She looked so familiar, as if I've seen her before. "Nina, I know what happened to you. You've got amnesia. You can only remember me because we are connected. Now, to help you get your memories back, you have to open your mind. Think. Think of Amber, and Patricia, and Fabian, and Jerome, and Alfie, and Mara, and Mick, and maybe even Joy. Think of Victor and Rufus, and think of Mr Sweet and Trudy. When you close your mind, all this will stop, and you will not be able to regain your memories again."

I didn't understand what Sarah was talking about, but she had already vanished. The only thing I could do was follow her instructions, so I opened my mind. The white light continued flashing, and I willed myself to think about the 7 other kids. I thought and thought. I thought about Amber's determination. I thought about Fabian's hug. I thought and thought and thought. Then, memories flashed back into my head.

I remembered these people. Amber's love of shopping and fashion. Fabian, my geeky boyfriend. Joy, the jealous girl who always tried to steal my boyfriend. Jerome, the prankster. Alfie, the clown. Patricia, the goth chick. Mick and Mara, the athlete and the mathlete. Memories flooded back into my head. Victor dropping his pin every night at ten. The play, and sneaking into Victor's office. Sneaking into the attic to find the treasure pieces. The night at the prom, when Fabian and I first kissed. Us going to the Bahamas when the plane crashed. Landing on the island, and finding out about the treasure. Joy nearly dieing. Being locked in a shed by Jolon, then becoming invisible and escaping. How those voices in my head spoke to me. How I was standing outside when something heavy hit my head and I got amnesia. I gasped, and that closed my mind again. Sarah's voice came into my head once more, "Good job Nina, now go talk to your friends. And find the treasure, or else..." I couldn't hear what her last few words were, but I did as I was told.

I jumped up and leapt into Fabian and Amber's arms. I told them about how Sarah told me to open my mind, and how all the memories flooded back into my head. They stared at me in awe as if they couldn't believe it. I nodded enthusiastically, and finally they started to believe me.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV:<strong>

After the white flashing lights ended, Nina jumped into our arms, telling us that she got her memories back. I was so glad I gave her a huge kiss in front of everyone. On the side, Amber squealed and jumped up and down. Nina kissed me back, and now, I was sure she got her memory back. Finally, we broke apart, and opened the box slowly. Inside the box, there was a scroll...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am sosoososososoosososoooooooo sorry for not posting for a long time, so here is an extra long post for everyone! :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And review, telling me whether you love or hate it! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Nina's POV:**

Fabian and I slowly opened the box. The box was filled with golden sand that seemed to glow. Buried inside the sand, was an old, yellow, aging scroll. We eyed each other, trying to see who was brave enough to pick the scroll up and read it. Alfie stood at the side and watched us, he made a gagging sound, then grabbed the scroll and said, "Just pick it up, okay?"

Amber was standing at the side watching us with her wide eyes. When Alfie grabbed the scroll, she shrieked, "Alfie! What are you doing? You just ruined a perfect Fabina moment!" Alfie rolled his eyes, and opened the scroll. On the scroll, there were some Egyptian hieroglyphics. We looked towards Fabian and Mara as if they would have the answers. Fabian ran into his room and came back out a few seconds later with two books about hieroglyphics. His head was already buried in one, and he toss the other to Mara. There was a long silence. The only sounds we heard were the pages in the books flipping. Mara and Fabian's eyes zoomed from side to side, occasionally looking back at the scroll, comparing the hieroglyphics.

Fabian picked up a piece of paper and started scribbling letters down. Mara looked at the paper, glared at Fabian, looking at his messy writing, and crossed everything out. She turned to the back of the piece of paper and rewrote everything. Fabian rolled his eyes, but kept on flipping through his book. After a long wait, Mara finally wrote down the last letter. She slowly picked up the sheet of crumpled paper, and slowly read,

_Two weeks in 1780,_

_and was named after his wife in 1789. _

_A gently giant who was brave and strong,_

_With a bang that never happened._

Everyone stared at each other, eyes wide with disbelief. This clue was even more abstract than the last one. We looked at Mara again, but she just looked sheepishly back at us, saying, "I don't know everything in the world, you know". We all laughed at what Mara said, but she just looked at us sheepishly, saying "It's not funny!" But our laughter soon got to her too, we were rolling around laughing.

Jerome and Patricia heard the laughing, so headed out to find us. When they came in, they were holding hands. Their hair was all messed up, so it was very obvious what they were doing. Amber saw this and started screaming, "Oh my gosh! Patrome finally got together! I always thought they should get together."

Patricia looked puzzled, "Patrome? What's a 'Patrome'?"

Fabian said, "Patricia, you should know Amber well enough by now to know that Patrome means Patricia and Jerome!" We all started laughing again, all of us, except for Mara. She was staring at Jerome, with a look of hurt pasted across her face. She half-ran out of the room, pushing past Jerome, who was blocking the door. Our laughter stopped abruptly, none of us knowing what to say. We all stared at Mara's back, not doing anything.

Trudy walked in, saw our faces, and asked, "Oh, is anything wrong?"

We immediately shook out of trances, and said, "No, no, Trudy. What's wrong?"

Trudy smiled her usual jolly smile, "Mr Sweet wanted this trip to be educational as well as fun, so he signed us up for a three day tour around the Bahamas. You'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. And it will be so much fun! I'll be staying at the hotel, though. But, dearies, don't worry, you'll still have lots of fun. And you'll even go scuba diving and snorkeling on the second day! Now won't that be interesting?" Trudy looked at us expectedly, and we nodded and smiled, half-heartedly. Our minds were still on Mara, and her running out of the room. However, after Trudy's urging, we all started packing for our trip.

**Mara's POV:**

After I saw Jerome and Patricia holding hands, I couldn't stand it anymore. I thought Jerome still liked me. I really liked Jerome, even though sometimes it doesn't look like it. And to add to that, the rest of the gang found something I don't know. Even though I am the smartest out of all of them, it doesn't mean I know everything. I hate when people depend on me for everything. It's always like "Mara, what was history homework? Oh, I didn't do mine, can I copy yours?" "Mara, can you help me with this?" "Mara, can you help me with that?"

When I thought about this, my eyes started tearing up. I hated how everyone uses me. Even though I don't show it, I hate it! I ran outside, crying. I didn't want the others to see me crying. I ran and ran. The tears in my eyes blurred up my vision. I couldn't see where I was going, I just ran and ran. After running for what seemed like hours, I tripped on a branch and fell. I closed my eyes for a second, then opened my eyes again, trying to get my bearings. When I opened my eyes, I saw a person in front of me. I gasped. It was the man from the shed.

The man grabbed my wrists, and tied them behind me with a short piece of rope. For a short, little man, he was extremely strong. He led me to a hidden door in a mountain. He stepped on a rock on the ground and the door slid open. He pushed me inside, and pushed me down. I fell down on the ground, and heard an extremely familiar voice. The person standing there was hidden in the shadows.

"Thank you, Jolon. You may stand guard by the door."

The little man bowed, so I assumed he was Jolon. He walked up to the door by the mountain, keeping his eyes on me, making sure I didn't try anything funny.

"Mara, where is the Chosen One?"

The voice sounded like the doctor's. The one who examined Nina earlier today. My heart pounded inside my chest, but I didn't say anything.

"Where is the Chosen One?" The voice came even harsher and louder.

I still didn't say anything.

The voice cut through the thick silence. "Mara, don't you realize who I am?"

I quietly said, "The doctor who examined Nina. What do you want with me?"

"Mara, don't you realize who I am? Don't you realize who the doctor is?"

He stepped out of the shadows, and I saw an extremely familiar face.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I was planning on posting another chapter, but it's late, and I have class tomorrow. So I'll post again soon. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review as always! :) THANK YOU!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter as promised. You're welcome :P Anyways, I'm sorry about all the dialogue at the beginning. I'm really bad at dialogue, maybe you guys can tell me how to improve in a review :) So... How is it? Do you like it? Reviewww! :) And by the way, thank you, Jessiewrite, for the awesome birthday present! :) I also got a new computer! (It was my 14th birthday yesterday) (All I want for my birthday, are reviewsssss (imagine it to the tune of All I Want for Xmas is You)) :D I promise to upload more soon! Maybe Wednesday or Thursday. I'll write more on the bus to school. K, bye! :)**

**-Amberrox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Where on Earth is Mara?<strong>

**Mara's POV:**

The man stepped out from the shadows and gasped. I saw a very familiar face. It was Rufus Zeno!

"R-Rufus Zeno! W-what are you doing here?" I backed away. The boils from the killer flies looked better than ever. I slowly backed away, but soon reached the edge. Rufus Zeno grinned evilly.

"Oh, Mara. I don't want to hurt you. All I want is some... information. Tell me everything and I won't hurt you."

I shook my head and pressed myself onto the wall.

"Mara, tell me. I know about your search for the treasure. Tell me the clues."

"N-n-no."

"Tell me and no one gets hurt."

When I didn't reply, Rufus Zeno started getting mad. He walked towards me. There was a big jar in his hands. I tried to shrink into a ball.

"Mara, do you know what I have in this jar? I'll give you a clue. It can kill you. It's not the killer flies. It's even worse."

I shook my head.

"Mara, Mara, Mara, I thought you were the smart one. These are bloodsuckers. There are so many in this jar that they can suck up all the blood in your body. And believe me, they hurt when they start sucking your blood. Jolon's tried. It wasn't pretty. He was rolling around screaming, 'Get them off of me! Help me, master!' But it is extremely hard to pull the bloodsuckers off. They have little teeth that will hang on to your skin. However, you won't have to suffer through this if you _tell me the clues_!"

I eyed the jar; it was making a loud buzzing sound. I racked my brains for a riddle, a good riddle that would fool Rufus Zeno. At the end, I thought of a solution. I remembered a riddle that my old teacher told me about, it was the world's hardest riddle.

"If I tell you the clue, will you let me go?"

"Yes, Mara, I will let you go."

"D-do you promise?"

"Tell me! Or I'll let the bloodsuckers out!"

"Okay, but we haven't got the answer yet.

_I turn polar bears white And I will make you cry. I make guys have to pee And girls comb their hair. I make celebrities look stupid And normal people look like celebrities. I turn pancakes brown And make your champagne bubble. If you squeeze me, I'll pop. If you look at me, you'll pop. _

_Can you answer this riddle?_

That's the riddle. N-now, let me go!"

"No. I will never let you go. You'll die inside this cave, along with the bloodsuckers! I lied about letting you escape. And I thought you were the smart one, the one with the brains. Well, Mara, let me give you a lesson. You can never trust your enemy." With that, Rufus Zeno opened the jar and put it on the floor. He marched out of the mountain with Jolon close behind him.

I started screaming as loudly as I could, but no one seemed to be able to hear me. I ran up to the door of the cave and pounded on the door with my fists and palms, hoping someone would hear, but nothing happened. The bloodsuckers started crawling out of the jar. They were exploring the opposite side of the room in the mountain, but hadn't found me yet. I started thinking, after all, the big brain I had wasn't useless. I found a sharp rock, and with my right hand, I started cutting the rope in half. The rope was thick and very hard to cut through.

The rock was digging into my hand, and they were starting to bleed. The blood dripped onto the floor, and the bloodsuckers started heading towards the rope. I quickly used the rope and cut with all my might. The rope was hanging together by a few thin strands, so I pulled my hands apart as hard as I could.

When my hands were able to move again, I ran to the wall where Jolon and Rufus Zeno escaped. _"If they could open the door from the inside, there has to be a contraption that opens the door. Now if only I could find the contraption."_ My brain was racing. I started thinking about different ways to open doors. _"Well, the simplest way is to have a doorknob, but there aren't any rocks sticking out of the side of the mountain, so it has to be something else. There has to be another way. A button? A lever?"_ I started lifting different rocks, and knocking on the side of the mountain, hoping to find different ways that the door could open. The bloodsuckers were crawling closer and closer to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV:<strong>

We were all packing our bags for the trip. I couldn't decide what I should pack, so I decided to ask Mara to help me. I called for Mara, but no one replied. I shouted her name again, but no one answered. I thought this was weird, so I walked into the room she shared with Patricia and Joy. She wasn't inside, so I decided to go to Amber and Nina's room instead. When I walked in, I was surrounded in pink. It turns out Amber wanted to bring all her pink dresses with her. I ignored her and turned to Nina and asked, "Nina, where's Mara?"

"Isn't Mara in her room? She never came in here."

After Nina told me that, I began to worry, so I ran into Trudy's room. Trudy didn't know where Mara was as well, but she told me not to worry, that Mara was probably going on a short walk.

I didn't listen to Trudy's advice, and decided to ask everyone to meet in the living room, and then decide what to do then. After a few minutes, everyone was there, and they were all extremely worried. I decided to take charge and organize everyone. "Alright everyone, we have to find Mara. It's getting dark. She might be in danger. So, Amber and Nina, go find her at the beach. Alfie, Fabian, Mick, she might be at the shops, or library, go look for her there. Joy, stay here with Trudy in case Mara comes back. Patricia and I will go look for her near the forest.

Everyone nodded grimly and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mara's POV:<strong>

As I made my way across the side of the mountain, the bloodsuckers got closer and closer. They quickly sucked up the little pool of blood from my hands on the ground. I continued knocking the cave, but nothing happened. The door wouldn't open! I couldn't find the switch. The bloodsuckers walked towards me. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV:<strong>

Patricia and I walked towards the forest. The air was thick with tension

Patricia asked me, "Do you still like Mara?"

I shook my head. I couldn't find anything to say.

Patricia looked at me and sighed. She bent down to tie her shoe. She slowly said, "Go ahead, I'll catch up."

I walked forward, until I reached the edge of a mountain. We couldn't go any further. I bent down and kicked a small rock that was on the ground.

In front of me, a small door opened in the mountain. I walked towards the mountain and saw a small figure sitting on the floor in front of me. I ran up towards it and saw Mara with her eyes shut. Her face was clenched together, and she looked very scared. I ran up to her and grabbed her into a huge hug. She opened her eyes and realized who it was. She hugged me for a second, then her eyes widened. She pushed me out of the trap door in the mountain, and stepped on the rock that opened the door. The door slowly closed and she hugged me. I hugged her back. I really missed Mara's hugs. They were soft and warm, whereas Patricia's were much stronger and powerful.

We were still hugging when Patricia walked up. She saw us hugging, and her eyes popped out of her head. Her mouth dropped down, and she shouted, "You cheater!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well I'm a bit upset that none of you reviewed my previous chapter :( JK. I'm not that upset, but I really read every single review, and they're what motivates me to write more, so if you want more chapters, please review! Anyways, sorry for not updating yesterday, I wasn't at home. Some of my friends from England came over, and we ate dinner and stuff until really late. Anyways, ENJOY this new chapter! :D**

**-Amberrox**

* * *

><p><strong>Jerome's POV:<strong>

"You cheater!"

Patricia saw Mara and me hugging, and she ran off back to the hotel. I let Mara go, and shouted after her, telling her to wait. She didn't stop, so I ran after her. Mara was running close behind me.

Patricia was running faster than she had ever run. Her leather boots were heavy, but she ran extremely quickly. Neither Mara nor I could catch up to her. When she got back to the hotel, she ran and locked herself in her room. Mara pounded on the door, shouting, "Patricia, let us in! It's not what you think it is! Really! "

We could hear weeping sounds from behind the door. "No!" Came a muffled reply.

"Patricia! Please, just listen to me!" I shouted to Patricia. Mick, Fabian, and Alfie heard us shouting to her, and decided to come help us. We went outside the hotel. Patricia's room was on the second floor and there was a large windowsill that we could climb up onto. Her window was open, but I figured that I would find a way to open it later from the outside.

Mick and Fabian cupped their hands together to make a stand for me to climb up on. From their hands, I could pull myself up onto the windowsill. There, I would find a way to open the window. Alfie and Mara stood at their side and tried not to get into our way. I got up onto their hands and Alfie stood behind me, ready to catch me if I fell. I felt like a cheerleader doing some fancy moves. I was wobbling front and back; it felt like I was about to fall! Then, I remembered my sister telling me about her doing those tricks on the cheerleading squad. I lifted my hands above my head to form a Y-shape. This helped me balance on their hands. Slowly, I grabbed the windowsill. I pulled myself up and stepped on it. I tried to find a way to open the window, but there was no way I could open it from the outside.

I was deciding whether or not to knock on the window. I decided to knock. I slowly knocked two times, and Patricia came to the window. She shrieked loudly when she saw me and shouted, "Slime ball, what are you doing? You're going to die! Get back down!"

I decided to try to explain to Patricia. "Patricia, just listen to me."

"No! Go away, Jerome. I never want to talk to you again."

She slammed the window in my face, and I slowly hopped down.

Mara saw the disappointment on my face. She hooked her arm into my arm, and said, "So, have you seen Nina or Amber?'" I could tell she was trying to comfort me and take my mind off the topic, but it didn't work.

**Nina's POV:**

As Amber and I walked down the beach, we didn't find Mara. Just as we were

about to give up and turn around back to the hotel, two men crashed into us.

One of the men were about the same height Victor and was walking towards the

library. His nose was in the air and he was walking very quickly. The other man was short and had small little strides. He was walking quickly behind the first man.

I caught a glimpse of the first man's face. He looked a lot like Rufus Zeno! I grabbed Amber and pushed her behind a bush. When she opened her mouth to protest, I put a finger over my lip, telling her that I'd explain later. She shook her head, but didn't say anything else. After they walked past us, we walked out, and I told Amber about my theory of the man being Rufus Zeno and Jolon.

Amber stared at me, her eyes wide with disbelief. Then, she shook her head, "No, Nina. Rufus Zeno isn't in the Bahamas remember? He's in England!" I shook my head, but decided not to argue with Amber right now. I'd tell the others when we got back.

When we got back to the hotel, I was very confused. Jerome and Mara were sitting together on the couch. Jerome was looking very downcast, and Mara was desperately trying to get him to talk to her. Amber looked around for a few minutes and understood the situation immediately. "Oh, I get it! Jerome found Mara, and then something happened, so Patricia thought Jerome was a two-timing cheater, then they sort of but not really broke-up and now Jerome and Patricia won't talk. And Mara doesn't actually really like Jerome, but Patricia doesn't know, so she won't listen or talk to either Jerome or Patricia."

I stared at the blonde. "How do you even know this, Amber?"

She looked at me in disbelief. "Nina, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. I mean, I'm not particularly good at science, but I guess I'm good at chemistry, now. Haha, get it, Nina? Chemistry?"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything else to Amber. I looked at Mara, and motioned for her to come over. She patted Jerome's arm and then walked towards me. I whispered to her, "Is Jerome okay? What's up with him and Patricia? Do you still like him?"

She looked at me and said, "Well, Rufus Zeno had me trapped in a cave with some bloodsuckers, then I couldn't get out, so Jerome freed me. And I ran out and hugged him and Patricia saw, so she thought he was cheating on her, so now she won't talk or listen to him, and they're both really upset. And no, I don't like him. I realized what a great couple he and Patricia made, so I decided to stop." She sat down next to Jerome, but didn't say anything else.

Amber dragged me to Patricia's room, and pounded on the door, shouting, "Patricia! Let us in. It's Nina and Amber!" After a while, Patricia finally opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy; we knew she'd been crying before she opened the door.

Amber dragged past Patricia, into her room, and closed the door behind us. I shrugged at Patricia, telling her that even I didn't know what Amber was planning on doing. Patricia glared at Amber and said, "What do you want, Miss Prissy?"

Amber looked shocked, but didn't say anything about that, instead she quickly said, "Jerome and Mara don't like each other. Jerome likes you! You just won't listen to them. You're such a stubborn cow, sometimes, Patricia."

Patricia looked shocked. "What?"

"You never listen to what anyone says, you are so stubborn. Sometimes, you have to give in and accept what others have to say. Do you even know what happened? You have to stop jumping to conclusions when you don't even know the full story. Well, you know what I'll give you a summary. Mara was about to die and Jerome saved her life."

I've never heard Amber say anything like that before. I looked at her a bit shocked, but she didn't break eye contact with Patricia. Her eyes were glowing and her hair seemed to radiate light around her. Her eyes were bright with fury.

Patricia nodded slowly and said, "Alright, I'll go talk to him later."

Amber turned back into her normal self and said, "Yay! I just saved Patrome." With that, she skipped out of Patricia's room. Neither of us said anything. We just stared at Amber, trying to figure out what was happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry the ending was a bit weird, but... REVIEW! :)<strong>


	11. HELP! OC Needed! :

**Author's Note: Sorry, but this isn't a new chapter. This is a form for OCs. I need one new OC for my story. He/she will be the tour guide leading them around on their trip, which will take place very soon. :) He/she plays a vital role in this story and without them, I'll have to change the whole ending. This character will be around 20-28 ish. Please review with the OC form in a review, and I will pick one! You can make more than one OC, but I will only pick one tour guide. If there are more characters that also seem interesting, I might pick them and make a new role for them in my story! You don't have to fill in the additional information category, only if you want to. Anyways, have fun making up the OCs! :D**

**Love, amberrox :)**

* * *

><p>First name:<p>

Last name:

Age:

Gender: **Male**

Occupation: **Tour guide**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Favourite colour:

Personality:

Compatible/Friends/Likes (Anubis House member):

Doesn't like (Anubis House member):

Additional information:


End file.
